True Love
by beth1814
Summary: pure fluff between robert and giselle! a proposal and a wedding
1. Chapter 1

A/N So I noticed that there were many stories where Giselle and Robert get engaged but hardly any show the actual proposal or the wedding so to satisfy my desire, here it is

It was a normal night. The streets of New York were noisy as usual. People were walking, hurrying to get somewhere. That is one of the many things that Robert loves about the city. It never sleeps, there is always something going on, no matter when it was. Giselle was getting used to the hustle of New York and the noise that never seems to cease. He could not be more proud of her. She came from a place where there weren't even automobiles. Giselle had in fact come a long way since she had crawled out of the sewer. Robert couldn't even had imagined a year ago that he would no longer be with Nancy and believe in true loves kiss. If someone had told him a year ago that he was thinking of proposing to someone that he had only known for little over a month, he would have laughed in their faces and asked them what they were smoking. But that is exactly what happened. Robert knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life loving Giselle and showing her how much she means to him.

Every day Giselle became even happier. She didn't know how that was possible, it was true. She woke up every morning, not knowing what to expect. Each day brought new adventures that amazed her. Back in Andalasia, she thought that she had everything that she could possibly want or need. But she has since learned that there was way more to life than she could have ever fathomed. And Robert was a big part of the whole picture. He was her one true love. She fell more in love with him every day, even if she didn't understand how that could be. In Andalasia, everyone just fell in love, there was no degrees of love. But here there was. Giselle loved Morgan in a different way than she loved Robert. This made sense to her in some way. She just didn't know when Robert and she were going to get married. Back in Andalasia, the wedding happened right away. Here, it seemed to take time. People needed to date and be sure that they had found the right person to spend the rest of their lives with. Well she knew that she wanted to be with Robert for the rest of her life. She knew that there needed to be a proposal from the man. So she was really hoping that Robert would hurry up and propose. Maybe tonight would be it. He had told her to dress up all pretty and to get her hair ready.

"Wow" was all Robert could say when he saw Giselle. She looked breathtaking. "You look so beautiful" She was wearing a strapless, floral print dress that lined with lace on the collar and the hem at the bottom.

"Thanks. You look very handsome yourself" Giselle said. Robert was wearing a very classy suit.

"Shall we?" Robert asked as he offered Giselle his arm, which she gladly took. Morgan was being looked after by a next door neighbour.

Robert took them to one of New York's finest restaurants. He wanted everything to be perfect. A candle had been placed on the table, which was in a quiet part of the restaurant.. Everything was as Robert envisioned it. Perfect.

Giselle noticed that Robert was quieter than usual. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect. Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes, but feel free to tell me anyways"

"i love you so much. You are my complete universe. I don't want to live a day without you in my life. You are my one true love"

Giselle's eyes were watering up as she watched Robert get up and come around beside her. He got on one knee and asked the all important question

"Giselle, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Robert held a simple diamond ring in his hand.

Giselle's heart overflowed with love for this man, this very special man. She was so choked up that all she could do was nod. That was enough for Robert as he got up and claimed her lips in a claiming kiss that let everyone know that Giselle was his and only his.

On the way home they discussed how they were going to let Morgan know.

"I just know that she is going to be very thrilled" Robert said as he drew Giselle to his side. He still couldn't believe that this wonderful woman has agreed to be his wife. He loved her more than anything. It amazed him because he thought that he could never love someone this much ever again after Morgan's mother left him all alone with a baby. But here he was madly in love with the most beautiful woman alive.

Robert's prediction was right. Morgan let out a shout and then jumped into Giselle's arms.

"Does this mean I can call you Mom?"

Giselle looked at Robert, who nodded his head. "Of course you can"

"I'm so happy. I have a mother now!!'

Robert didn't want this moment to end, but knew that Morgan needed to go to bed. "Come on time for bed"

"Do I have to?" Morgan asked. She didn't want to go to sleep.

"I'll read you a story" Giselle said.

"Yay" Morgan ran into her room and changed into her pjs and brushed her teeth. Soon she was snug in bed and Giselle told her a story about Pip and the time that he saved a baby bird that was injured. This put Morgan right to sleep.

Giselle joined Robert in their bedroom and got ready for bed herself. Then she crawled in beside her fiancé, who pulled her close, and both went to sleep with a smile on their faces.

A/N please review and make my day!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N so this will be only a two-shot. Here is the wedding.

Giselle did not realise how much planning went into a wedding. She didn't want all the fuss, but Roberts's mother and her employees all just swooped in and started planning. Apparently everything has to be exactly right, from the flowers right down to the placemats. But if it made them feel happy and apart of things, then Giselle was not about to stop them. All she wanted was to be married to Robert and have her happily ever after that she has dreamed about forever. Her love for him and Morgan grew each day and she couldn't wait to finally be a Phillip.

Robert couldn't help but think back to his wedding to Morgan's mother. It had been a quiet affair. And his mother had never approved of her or Nancy for that matter. So it made him extremely grateful to see his future wife and mother get along so well. He couldn't believe that Giselle was going to be his wife. He had to pinch himself daily just to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Giselle was amazing, and so caring. He loved her so much.

Morgan was on cloud nine. She was going to be Giselle's maid of honour. She couldn't believe that Giselle wanted her as her maid of honour. She was so happy and her friends at school were completely jealous of her. Everyone at school wore Giselle's designs, they were the hottest fashion right now, and Morgan was getting the designer as a mother. But she knew not to be stuck up and think that she was above everyone. Robert had done a great job of raising her. And now she was going to have a mother. An actual mother, someone that will be there for her, no matter what. There was nothing wrong with her dad, but sometimes you just need a female.

The day of the wedding arrived. And it was a beautiful day, which was great because the ceremony was to take place in Central Park. They had decided to have it there because it was where Robert first started falling in love with Giselle, although he didn't realize it at the time. And Giselle was falling for Robert as well, although she still wanted her prince to show up, not realizing that her prince was already there right in front of her. And Central Park was such a perfect spot to have a wedding.

"You look beautiful, mom" Morgan said as she saw Giselle in her wedding dress. Morgan had started calling Giselle mom soon after they got engaged and every time she says it, it makes Giselle smile.

"You do too, Morgan"

Giselle's dress was a strapless white gown. It was slim at the top and then from the waist down, it flowed to the ground. Beads lined the hem. It was exquisite. Morgan had a blue gown that was also strapless, but it wasn't as big at the bottom as Giselle's was. It was slimmer. It suited her beautifully.

The music started playing.

"That's your cue" Giselle told Morgan. The young woman walked out of the tent where they were waiting. Her dad was at the end of the aisle and smiled as he watched his daughter come towards him. She made him so proud to be her father. Then the music changed and the audience rose. The moment that he had waited for had arrived.

Giselle walked down the aisle alone, which was okay for her. She saw Robert and locked eyes with him. There was only him and she couldn't wait to be his wife.

When she reached the front, Robert reached out his hand and pulled her to him.

"Finally" Robert whispered, which made Giselle smile.

The minister led them through the ceremony. They had written their own vows and Robert went first.

"I love you so much. You mean the world to me. Before you came into my life, I thought I knew what love was, and to an extent, I did. But not a consuming, burning type of love. You have accepted Morgan as your own and you don't know how much that means to me. I will love you until the day I die"

Giselle went next.

"Robert, you are my prince, my one true love. I thought that my love for you would remain the same. But my love for you has grown. Every day, I love you more than I ever imagined I could. Morgan means so much to me as well, and I thank you for letting me have a part in her life. I will love you forever, my one true love."

By this time there was not a dry eye in the park. It was magical seeing two people that are meant for each other pledge their love for each other.

The minister led them in the exchange of the rings. And soon the minister announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride"

And what a kiss it was. After a few minutes they broke apart, each with a huge smile on their face.

"I would like to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Robert Phillips."

That was it, they were married and now the happily ever after could begin.

A/N there you go. Please review


End file.
